Crap, I Think I Might Love You
by 22HeartzGirlz
Summary: Meet Tom Kaulitz; a womanizing international rockstar. Now meet Shay Fischer; a heartbreaking punk-rock princess. When these two meet, it's hate-at-first-sight. Now make them go on tour together! Well, at least their band mates will get a kick out of it!
1. Chapter 1

Crap, I Think I Might Love You

_Beep! Beep! Be-Slam!_ The alarm clock went off, and a dreary eyed boy with dreadlocks slammed his fist on it to shut it up before sitting up drowsily in bed. In the room next door, he heard his twin brother, Bill, cussing out his alarm. "GOD!!! STUPID ALARM, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Tom Kaulitz, the dreadlocked boy, chuckled. He slipped on his cap, got changed, and walked into Bill's room, where he found Bill passed out on the bed, the alarm still beeping. Tom walked over and turned it off, then grinned evilly. He went to the sink, filled a cup with ice-cold water, and then proceeded to dump it on Bill.

Bill shot up in bed, his shocked face quickly turning to anger as he saw Tom grinning with the dripping cup. Tom ducked away from Bill's punch and ran out of the room, laughing, "You've got 5 minutes to get your ass downstairs and to breakfast, Bill! Georg and Gustav are already there, and Jost wants to talk some stuff over with us."

"Muahahaha!" A girl cackled, springing over the couch and sprinting across the crowded tour bus, putting as much distance between herself and the angry, red-faced and soaking wet Emily as she could. The girls were all part of the band 22 Hearts, and were just beginning to be recognized all over the globe.

Shay, the currently cackling, strawberry blonde-haired, blue-eyed, arrogant, impatient, temperamental, and antagonistic girl was their lead vocalist and guitarist, and was famous for all the boys whose hearts she had broken (well, broken was too weak a word; perhaps captured, ripped out, then stabbed repeatedly with a rusty butcher knife would be a better way to phrase it.) She had dated just about every famous teenage boy her age, and had broken all of their hearts. It was like a game for her, seeing how many boys she could make cry.

Izz, who had short blonde hair and brown eyes, was the band's pianist and vocalist. While probably the most hyper, spontaneous, and outgoing of the group, she was probably the most responsible and motherly of them all. She kept the whole group from falling into chaos, though she was very outspoken and would always tell you exactly what she thought. Shay and her were best friends. Practically joint at the hip, they were like twins; they would complete one another's sentences and thought trains and would occasionally even have the same dream. She did not, however, approve of her "twin's" views on dating, and wished that Shay would stop breaking all the boys' hearts. She herself was very careful who she dated, because unlike Shay, she wanted whomever she dated to actually mean something to her.

Emily was the drummer, and had blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was very moody; one second she would be hyper and giggling with the rest of them and the next second she would be totally quiet and staring off into nothingness. She was very adventurous, however, and had an odd passion for climbing trees (no one could figure out why exactly, though Shay told the interviewers it was because Emily was part monkey, but her parents wanted to keep that part hushed up.)

Kaili was the group's bassist and back-up vocalist. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was as preppy as one can be. She was probably the vainest of the group as well, in a good way of course! Her hair, make-up, and outfit had to be absolutely perfect before she would go anywhere, even if it was just on a walk. Like Emily, she had many mood swings, but when she was hyper, the best thing to do was either to join her or duck for cover!

"SHAY!" Emily screamed while chasing after her, "You little bitch! I am going to kill you!!!" Emily shouted. Shay had poured water all over Emily to wake her up, and Emily was now steaming mad. This was not the first time Shay had woken up Emily in such a manner, and knowing Shay, it would not be the last time, either.

"Hey!" Kaili protested as her friends practically jumped over the table where she had been doing her make-up, knocking over everything that had previously been occupying it. Throwing her mascara down in frustration, she got up and walked over to help Emily, who was banging on the bathroom door in frustration as Shay (who had locked it) mocked her from within.

"Hey, guys, chill for a sec, will you?" Izz asked, covering the speaker on the phone while she yelled at her friends and fellow band mates. She was talking on the phone with the girls' manager and lifelong friend, Rachel. "Okay, thanks Rach. I'll tell them. Yah, we'll start heading over to the hotel now. Bye!" Izz finished, and hung up the phone. "Hey, Shay, Em, Kaili, come here. That was Rachel. She wants us to meet her at the hotel. Apparently there is something of considerable importance that she needs to tell us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally!" Gustav groaned in exasperation as Bill drearily pulled himself out of the elevator and into a chair at the table where the rest of the band as well as their manager sat.

"Just shut up and get on with it," Bill moaned irritably. He really was not a morning person. Georg rolled his eyes.

"Okay boys, here's the deal. Remember how I told you all that we needed some fresh appeal to the upcoming tour?" David Jost, Tokio Hotel's manager, asked.

"Um, no…" Tom muttered, and Bill, Georg, and Gustav started snickering. Jost glared them down until, with woefully apologetic expressions (well, as close to woefully apologetic as four international famous teenage boy rock stars can get), they fell silent, or at least somewhat more quiet.

"Anyway, I've found exactly what we've been looking for! Boys, I've scheduled you to tour with-"

Jost was cut off midsentence as the doors to the hotel burst open and in ran four exceedingly beautiful girls, followed by several cameramen, bodyguards, and a couple other staff members.

The first girl had blonde, shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a neon green t-shirt, neon pink leggings, and a black short skirt. She had on long arm warmers in zebra print. On her feet she wore a pair of black converse with purple laces. She ran ahead of everyone else into the hotel, shouting "This hotel is humongous!!!" while a few members of her entourage chased after her and the concierge at the hotel glared at her. She smiled sweetly at him before flipping him the bird, much to the amusement of the Tokio Hotel boys.

Two more girls walked in, one in an aqua t-shirt and jeans with long brown hair and white sneakers, and one in a teal v-neck t-shirt with a white undershirt and blue jean shorts. She had blonde hair with a small band going around her head, and a peace sign necklace. The brown haired one yanked the blonde's hair, so the blonde one began chasing her. Unfortunately, neither of them bothered moving out of the revolving doors, so around and around they went while their staff members tried furiously to separate them in vain.

The last girl had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair that was tucked under a black billed beanie. She wore a tight fitting, long sleeved, black and gray striped shirt and skinny-jeans with descending chains. Her look was complete with two chain necklaces, spiky earrings, and two rings with black biker-looking fingerless mitts. On her feet she wore black knee-high converse. This one immediately ran over to the boys' table and plopped herself in the chair next to Tom's, folding her hands behind her head and sticking her feet up on the table, as if she lived there.

"Ello, Gov'ner!" she said in a thick British accent, "How are you today?"

The boys absolutely shocked, their mouths open and staring at the girls. The "british" one smirked at them, then said in a more natural-sounding American drawl, "I'd close those if I were you. Who knows what could crawl in them otherwise?" The boys immediately popped their mouths shut, still staring at the girl in wonder. Jost cracked a smile, his eyes glistening mischievously.

"Boys," he stated, "meet your new tour mates! Allow me to introduce the girls of 22 Heartz."

After Rachel, the manager of 22 Heartz, got the girls together and both bands and company were herded to the private dining hall of the hotel that had been reserved for them all, she formally introduced them to the boys. "Tom, Bill, Georg, Gustav, Mr. Jost, allow me to start over from the beginning. First, the girls want to apologize for acting up and nearly getting us all thrown out of the hotel. Don't you, girls?" Rachel said sternly.

Izz looked properly abashed for about two seconds, then saw something shiny, got distracted, and forgot what it was she was supposed to be sorry about. Kaili was giggling and kept glancing at Georg while nudging a blushing Emily, who couldn't stop sneaking peaks at Gustav. Shay grinned.

"Nope! Why would we be sorry? That was fun!" she snickered. Rachel rolled her eyes.

The boys burst out laughing, and even the bands' staff cracked smiles.

Rachel let out a sigh. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is Shay," she pointed to the smart-mouthed girl in the beanie, "-Izz," that was the blonde one who said the hotel was big, "-Emily," the brown haired girl, "-and Kaili." The girl with the headband.

Tom put on his signature smirk and looked at the girls, ready to work his magic. As the staff began breaking off into little groups to discuss the next steps, he whispered over his shoulder to Gustav, Bill, and Georg, "Watch and learn!" He shifted over to the girls, the rest of the boys following, rolling their eyes.

He walked up just in time to catch Shay saying to Izz in rapid English, "Damn, German boys are hott!!!" He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder, winking at her.

"Why thank you, American girls are hott too," he smirked, and played with his lip ring. Shay glared at him, grabbed his arm, and in a blindingly fast movement threw it off her shoulder and twisted it behind his back. Tom gasped in pain while the other girls laughed and the boys looked on in shock.

"Listen, Mr. One-night-stand-Kaulitz. I've know all about you, and let me tell you something. You try to pull anything on me, Izz, Em, or Kaili, and I will personally make your life a living hell."

She released his arm and then stepped back, continuing her conversation with Ilsa like nothing had happened. Tom rubbed his arm where Shay had twisted it. Gustav and Georg snickered and Bill laughed loudly. Shay shot them endearing looks and wiggled her eyebrows.

"So, sorry for getting off on the wrong foot, but I just thought I would clear up the fact that none of us are going to be one night stands, okay?" Shay said, sticking out her hand at the same time Izz, Kaili, and Emily did. Bill grabbed Ilsa's hand and shook it up and down enthusiastically, then smiled really big when Ilsa began meeting his hand shake with the same enthusiasm. Emily and Gustav shyly shook hands, while Kaili began flirting with Georg. Shay looked at Tom expectantly, but he pointedly ignored her, going over instead to Emily and Gustav. Shay rolled her eyes at him then went to join Bill and Izz. This was not, she thought to herself, exactly going as she had envisioned.


End file.
